


Столь горячо его люблю

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock AU, Sexual Content, johnlockchallenges, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Холмсов — одна из самых чистокровных семей в Британии, чем они и гордятся. Кроме Шерлока. Он не позволит засорять свой ум глупой ненавистью, особенно после встречи с Джоном Ватсоном в поезде Хогвартс-Экспресс. </p><p>История о том, как начинались их отношения и как все закончилось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столь горячо его люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Dearly I Love Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583588) by [xcourtney_chaoticx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx). 



> Написано на заявку: "Шерлок — Пожиратель Смерти, ангст и ХЭ".  
> Фик выложен также здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/2865442

_«...Столь горячо_  
Его люблю, что рада всем смертям,  
Но вместе с ним. Жизнь без него - не жизнь!»  
Джон Мильтон «Потерянный Рай»

 

Шерлок Холмс очень хорошо помнит их первую с Джоном встречу. Им было одиннадцать, и они только начали свое путешествие в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Шерлок являлся членом одной из древнейших чистокровных семей в Британии. Майкрофт, старший брат Шерлока, был старостой факультета Слизерин, и никто в семье даже не сомневался, что младший Холмс попадет туда же. Но одиннадцатилетнему мальчику это все казалось до ужаса скучным. Так что, сбежав из-под надзора своего брата, Шерлок пошел искать отдельное купе. В одном из них сидел мальчик.

Он выглядел одиноким, пораженным, напуганным и взбудораженным одновременно — из семьи маглов, очевидно. Маленький рост, светлые волосы, загар и веснушки — он был обычным. Шерлок решил наконец объявить о своем присутствии:

— Ты кто?

Мальчик пискнул от неожиданности и поспешно обернулся к Шерлоку. Тогда он впервые увидел его темно-синие глаза.

— Ох, эээ, привет, — промямлил мальчик. — Меня зовут Джон. Джон Ватсон.

— Привет, Джон. Я Шерлок Холмс.

Лицо Джона озарилось улыбкой:

— Привет, Шерлок! Знаешь, ты первый, кто со мной поздоровался здесь. Я так обрадовался, когда к нам пришла та леди и сказала мне и родителям, что я волшебник и поеду в специальную школу! Мама с папой были удивлены, и Гарриет тоже. Люди в Косой аллее такие добрые, они помогли мне все выбрать… Но ты первый из детей, кто сказал «привет».

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Хогвартсе, Джон?

— Немножко… Я уже начал читать один учебник…

— Сейчас я тебе все расскажу.

Почти всю их поездку Шерлок рассказывал Джону про мир волшебников, их перервала только дама с тележкой - и то по настоянию Джона. Шерлок не был глупым, совсем наоборот. Он знал, что прямо сейчас заводит себе друга и что его семье очень не понравится его дружба с Джоном. Все знали, что Холмсы ненавидели маглорожденных и полукровок. Шерлок как мог пытался не слушать их разговоры об этой ненависти.

Даже сейчас, когда он разговаривал с Джоном, то не видел никаких различий между ними. Оба были просто двумя первокурсниками, которые только начали свой путь истинных волшебников. Внезапно Шерлок почувствовал облегчение от того, что Джон не знает ничего о его семье. Но на смену облегчению пришел стыд, когда в дверь постучали и вошла Антея. Она тоже была из чистокровной уважаемой семьи и сразу же оказалась у Майкрофта на поводу.

— Идем, Шерлок, твой брат ждет тебя, — сказала девушка.

— Я не хочу, — обиделся Шерлок. — Я останусь здесь.

— Прекрати вести себя, как ребенок, тебе это совсем не к лицу. А сейчас пошли.

— Я поеду в замок с Джоном, Антея, спасибо.

Сощурив глаза Антея резко ответила:

— Отлично. Скажу Майкрофту, что ты водишься с _грязнокровкой_.

Джон испуганно охнул, когда Шерлок вскочил на ноги и закричал:

 _— Убирайся!_ — мальчик неосознанно использовал магию, которая швырнула девочку из купе и захлопнула дверь.

— Что это было, Шерлок? — спросил Джон. — Что ты сделал? И что такое грязно...

— Не говори!

— Почему? Шерлок, я не понимаю…

Мальчик вздохнул и начал объяснять:

— Это слово, оно… ну…

— Не очень хорошее? — расстроился Джон.

— Да, не очень хорошее. Так чистокровные называют маглорожденных. Но не все чистокровные такие, как она или как… моя семья. Я не такой. Они думают, что лучше остальных, но я же вижу, что мы одинаковые.

— И много таких людей?

— Нет, большинство волшебников не такие чистокровные. Ведь без маглов мы бы просто вымерли. Тем более они разнообразили наши гены, я читал про такое в магловской энциклопедии. Это было очень интересно.

— Так ты понимаешь все эти вещи? Мы такое в школе еще не проходили!

— Ну, я просто умный. Я горжусь своим умом. Это единственная важная для меня вещь.

Джон улыбнулся ему, и Шерлок понял, что скоро это будет совсем не так. Джона приводило в восторг практически все, поэтому Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбку. А когда они подплыли на лодках к замку, Шерлок и вовсе рассмеялся — таким ошарашенным был Ватсон. Они даже успели завести друзей — полукровку Грега Лестрейда и маглорожденную девочку Молли Хупер. При виде Большого холла с парящими свечами и звездным потолком даже Шерлок раскрыл рот. Потом они ждали своей очереди в распределении. Мальчик по фамилии Андерсон и девочка Донован попали в Слизерин.

— Холмс, Шерлок!

Мальчик вышел вперед, сел на стул и надел Распределяющую шляпу.

_Ааа, еще один Холмс._

**Пожалуйста, не оскорбляй меня. Я не такой, как они.**

_Да и ты тоже не такой. Больше мозгов в твоей голове… и сердце у тебя больше._

**Хмм.. сердце. Бесполезная вещь.**

_Похоже, я знаю, куда ты пойдешь…_

— Когтевран! — прокричала Шляпа. Шерлок мельком взглянул на обомлевшего брата. Джон, наоборот, всем своим видом излучал гордость. Младший Холмс тем временем ждал очереди Джона. Грег попал в Гриффиндор, а Молли — в Пуффендуй. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем...

— Ватсон, Джон!

Дрожа от возбуждения, мальчик сел на стул. Шляпа помолчала несколько минут, а потом выдала:

— Пуффендуй!

Хотя он этого и не признает, Шерлок был расстроен. Так хотелось, чтобы они с Джоном попали на один факультет! Но выбор Шляпы никто не оспаривал. К тому же, Шерлок никому не разрешит разрушить их дружбу.

Так и было. Двое друзей стали неразлучны, а Джон прославился тем, что был единственным человеком, которого Шерлок слушал. Они бегали по всему замку, раскрывая тайны учителей и учеников, и поэтому их знал весь Хогвартс. Майкрофт был постоянно недоволен, ему не нравился ни Джон, ни Молли с Грегом. Шерлока это не волновало, даже когда Антея послала Андерсона и Донован за ними шпионить; угрозы брата были ему нипочем. 

В начале их четвертого года в Хогвартсе Джон пришел к Шерлоку чуть не плача:

— Шерлок, Шерлок, я не хочу уезжать! Не хочу! Не отпускай меня!

— О чем ты? Куда уезжать?

Мальчик побледнел и отвернулся. Шерлок огляделся по сторонам и потащил Джона в тень рыцарских доспехов, что стояли в коридоре. Схватив друга за подбородок, он поднял его голову и тут же ощутил незнакомый укол в груди при виде влажных темно-синих глаз.

— _Куда_ уезжать, Джон?

— Когда… Когда я выходил с Травологии, ко мне подошла Антея. Я думал, она выпустилась вместе с Майкрофтом, и удивился, зачем он хочет меня видеть. Я пошел за ней к подземельям. Майкрофт был… Он сказал мне держаться от тебя подальше, не то он найдет повод, чтобы меня исключили, и тогда я никогда тебя не увижу! Пожалуйста, Шерлок, ты должен сделать что-нибудь! Я не хочу уезжать!

— Спокойно, Джон. Этот идиот не сможет тебя исключить. Директор этого никогда не допустит, и я тоже. Нас так легко не разделишь. Давай, Джон, успокаивайся. С нами все будет в порядке.

Все еще испуганный Джон спросил:

— Ты обещаешь?

И Шерлок просто кивнул. Он не знал, что делать, когда пуффендуец внезапно заключил его в крепкие объятия. Не успел Шерлок обнять его в ответ, как тот уже бежал по направлению к гостиной своего факультета.

В первый раз они поцеловались в конце четвертого курса. Шерлок помнит тот день, будто это было вчера. Они сидели под яблоней неподалеку от озера, скрывшись за кустами, чтобы без проблем за всеми наблюдать. Была пятница, уроки закончились, и двое друзей сбежали от домашней работы на свежий воздух. Спиной они опирались на толстый ствол дерева, боком тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Джон смеялся, когда Шерлок рассказывал секреты проходящих мимо учеников: что они ели, кого целовали, даже их факультет, и это с такого-то расстояния!

— Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты потрясающий, Шерлок?

— Ну, я надеюсь, ведь ты постоянно это твердишь.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Джон и повернулся к нему лицом. — А что ты можешь рассказать обо мне?

— О, Джон, это нечестно. Я и так все про тебя знаю.

— Ты не можешь знать все, Шерлок, — ответил он.

— Про тебя могу, — мягко сказал Шерлок и придвинулся ближе к Джону. — Ты — мой самый любимый объект для наблюдения. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем самого себя. Я знаю, что твои родители из среднего класса. Мама — школьный секретарь, а отец — почтальон. Твоя сестра любит создавать проблемы, но она любит тебя, несмотря на это. Я знаю, ты хочешь стать целителем, когда закончишь Хогвартс. Знаю, что ты не всегда блещешь умом, но такого трудолюбия и упорства я еще не встречал. А недавно, — Шерлок почувствовал, как жар поднялся к его щекам, поэтому опустил голову, пытаясь скрыться за кудрями цвета воронова крыла, — …недавно ты влюбился в кого-то и думаешь, что этот человек не ответит тебе взаимностью.

Когтевранец очень удивился, ощутив ревность, разливавшуюся по груди. Он смутился, неуверенный, что за чувство охватило его, и выпалил:

— Зря ты боишься. Любая девчонка, которой посчастливилось привлечь твое внимание, тебе не откажет. Ты, как говорят, хороший улов. Ты симпатичный, вежливый, добрый и в квиддич хорошо играешь. Не верю, что кто-нибудь сможет теб…

Он ожидал чего угодно, только не Джона, который вдруг ринулся вперед и поймал его губы в мягком поцелуе. Его вечно работающий мозг наконец замедлился и остановил свои шестеренки. В гениальной голове осталась лишь одна-единственная мысль: Джон. Пуффендуец отстранился и, улыбаясь, произнес:

— Как тебе такое? Наконец-то я нашел способ заткнуть великого Шерлока Холмса.

Тот лишь моргнул, и Джон нагло спросил:

— Так что насчет взаимности, Шерлок?

Черноволосый юноша ответил тем, что обхватил ладонями его лицо и притянул к себе, возобновляя поцелуй. Этот первый раз был просто удивительный. Да, неловкий, но в то же время замечательный. Джон был так нежен и ласков, а губы — теплыми и влажными. Шерлок чувствовал вкус чая и печенья, вдыхал аромат земли и травы и, казалось, медленно растворялся в этих ощущениях. Там, около озера, под старой яблоней, скрытый высокими кустами, Шерлок официально влюбился в Джона Ватсона.

Так много поцелуев они дарили друг другу все эти года, около озера, и в темных уголках замка, и за теплицами, поэтому их отношения не были секретом. Они, конечно, не объявляли об этом, но все и так знали. В мире магов не заботились о сексуальных предпочтениях так, как это делали маглы; для дискриминации существовала чистота крови и социальный статус. Здесь это никого не волновало. Волшебники относились к словам «Я гей» так же, как к утверждению «Я телец». Джону понадобилось время, чтобы приноровиться к этому, ибо раннее детство он провел в магловском мире.

Сейчас же Джон твердо следовал за своей мечтой стать целителем, готовясь к ЖАБА по Зельям, Заклинаниям, Трансфигурации, Травологии и Защиты от Темных Искусств. Он старательно работал в классе и добивался лучших оценок, поражая при этом всех своим талантом в квиддиче. Многие вздыхали по нему, но Джон вновь и вновь разрушал их надежды. Ведь смотрел он только на одного человека — Шерлока.

Пока Джон рвался за наивысшими результатами, тот набирал такое количество баллов, какое хватало на сдачу теста. Несмотря на свой великий ум и магический талант, он не хотел никому доказывать свои возможности.

— Я буду делать со своей жизнью, что хочу, Джон, — сказал он однажды поздней ночью, когда они учились на седьмом курсе, — например... стану консультирующим детективом-магом или пчеловодом.

Джон фыркнул и сказал:

— Это же совершенно разные профессии!

Шерлок поднялся и сел на кровати Джона (отдельная комната, как одна из привилегий старост, пришлась очень кстати) и пробурчал:

— Да знаю я! Хорошо, я буду детективом, ты — целителем, мы снимем квартиру в Лондоне поближе к больнице Святого Мунго, чтобы тебе было недалеко ходить, — он посмотрел на пуффендуйца с довольной улыбкой, которая тут же спала, стоило ему увидеть лицо парня.

— Джон? Что такое? Я что-то не так сказал? Джон, я…

Тот кинулся к нему и крепко-крепко обнял. Шерлок медленно обвил его своими руками, все еще не понимая, что происходит.

— Э-м-м, Джон? Ты в порядке?

Джон отодвинулся и, вытирая лицо, сказал:

— Прости, Шерлок. Я… я просто… мне так приятно, что ты вообще думал о том, чтобы жить вместе со мной после выпуска из Хогвартса.

— Я не хочу быть ни с кем другим. Я хочу… хочу провести свою жизнь с тобой, Джон. Ты удивительный, добрый, красивый и уж точно не скучный. Ты так непохож на других людей, но ведь и я тоже, это и значит, что нам суждено быть вместе. Я люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон. Никогда, _никогда_ не думай иначе, — серьезно разъяснил Шерлок.

Глаза Джона увлажнились, поэтому когтевранец потянулся к нему и снова обнял. Через несколько минут Джон, уткнувшись в его плечо, тихо сказал:

— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Так сильно люблю.

Мгновение спустя он припал к нему губами в яростном порыве. Все мысли в голове у Шерлока остановились, когда Джон начал посасывать его язык, затем прикусил губу и толкнулся в него бедрами. Шерлок провел длинными бледными пальцами по его торсу и расстегнул ему рубашку. Вскоре они остались в одних трусах, и Джон сел к нему на колени, так что их члены терлись друг о друга. Шерлок отчаянно схватился за него руками так сильно, что ногти впились в загорелую спину. Загрубелые пальцы пробрались через беспорядочно спутанные кудри, и оба неосознанно ускорили темп. Твердый член Шерлока так и просил внимания, и Джон, заметив это, стянул с них обоих оставшуюся одежду, а затем ухватился за оба их члена одной рукой и потянул. Шерлок опустил руку вниз и переплел их пальцы. Он кончил первым, громкий стон утонул в жадном поцелуе. Сам Джон тоже не заставил себя долго ждать: через несколько секунд он разомкнул губы в немом крике. Так они и повалились на кровать, переплетя руки и ноги, шепча друг другу нежные слова, пока не уснули.

Мечты стали реальностью, как только они покинули Хогвартс. Шерлок и Джон нашли хорошую квартирку в Лондоне на Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Джон усердно работал интерном у одного целителя в Святом Мунго, а Шерлок стал консультирующим детективом для волшебников. Люди (а иногда и Мракоборцы) присылали своих сов, и Шерлок целыми днями размышлял, стоит ли его времени та или иная проблема, прежде чем отослать ответное письмо. Иногда он пропадал из дома на несколько дней, а затем валялся дома, сходя с ума от скуки. Шерлок завел привычку читать магловские научные книги, пытаясь найти способ соединить магию и науку. Ну и конечно регулярный секс занимал приятное количество времени.

Бывали ночи, когда Джон был нежен и мягок с ним, как в их первый раз. Он тщательно подготавливал Шерлока, заставляя кончать самыми удивительными способами. В итоге Холмс рассыпался в мольбах даже прежде, чем Джон входил в него, а когда он наконец был внутри… ох. Даже гениальный детектив не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать как хорошо ему было, когда Джон толкался в него, покачивая бедрами в идеальном ритме.

Он, однако, любил не меньше, когда ему доставался злой Джон после особо тяжелой смены. Тогда Джон, не жалея, пускал в ход и зубы, и язык, и ногти, и грубую хватку, и _о, черт_. Тот Джон заставлял Шерлока кричать его имя и кончать еще и еще, оставлял синяки и засосы на бледной коже. Вдобавок, он всегда извинялся после. Это тоже было приятно.

Да, Шерлок был очень счастлив своей жизнью с Джоном и знал, что тот чувствует то же самое. Все было просто прекрасно.

Конечно, такое не могло долго продолжаться.

Во время их учебы в Хогвартсе и после нее в мире магов стал набирать могущество темный волшебник, имя которого было Мориарти. Психопат, казалось, питался хаосом, который творил, и его не волновало, кто при этом пострадал. Любимыми его жертвами становились маглорожденные и полукровки. И, хотя никто не знал наверняка, Шерлок был уверен, что это из-за магловской крови в его родословной. В любом случае, Мориарти вскоре обрел союзников и преданных почитателей среди самых расистских чистокровных семей, включая и семью Холмсов. Майкрофт даже стал его любимцем, что было плохой новостью для Министерства Магии, где он занимал влиятельную должность.

Шерлок подозревал, что это братец подослал к нему безумную красавицу Ирэн Адлер, когда он сидел в магловской библиотеке, в которой, к счастью, никого не было. С отвращением он наблюдал, как она подходит к нему все ближе и ближе.

— Мориарти хочет, чтобы ты к нему присоединился, — без предисловий заявила она с ухмылкой на лице.

— Нет.

— О, ты не понимаешь, Шерлок, дорогой, — усмехнулась она. — Мориарти _требует_ , чтобы ты примкнул. Ты не можешь ему отказывать.

— Смотрите на меня внимательно, мисс Адлер. Нет. Он может найти кого-нибудь другого на роль послушной собачки.

Ирэн закатила глаза и спросила:

— Уф, это все из-за того грязнокровки, которого ты трахаешь?

— Его зовут Джон, — прорычал Шерлок.

— Я знаю, как его зовут, мне просто наплевать. Он — грязнокровка, и поэтому ничего не значит. Слушай, если хочешь оставить себе своего верного пса, оставляй. Тебе просто нужно делать то, что говорит Мориарти. Это так тяжело?

— Да. Я не буду играть в его игры.

— И во что именно он играет?

— В хаос. Он делает больно всем и каждому, и ему все равно. У него нет причин, им управляет жадность. Зачем мне к нему присоединяться?

Изящная улыбка на ее лице вдруг превратилась в злой оскал.

— Потому что иначе, — медленно начала она, — Мориарти найдет твою маленькую красивую игрушку и убьет самым кошмарным и медленным способом, который только можно представить. Ну а сейчас… Думаю, ты изменишь свое мнение, Шерлок.

Все тело Шерлока сковал страх. Ирэн наклонилась к нему и прошептала у самого уха:

— Ты пойдешь домой и подумаешь над нашей беседой, милый, а потом мы встретимся завтра на этом месте, в это же время.

Чмокнув его в щеку, Адлер трансгрессировала. Шерлок сразу вернулся домой, и Джон нашел его вечером на полу их спальни. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Джон смог остановить его всхлипы и заставить говорить. После рассказа Шерлока его настроение тоже резко упало.

— Все будет хорошо, Шерлок. Мы убежим… уедем туда, где нас не найдут.

— Бесполезно. Он найдет нас. От него и его приспешников нет спасения. В конце концов, он найдет нас и убьет тебя, Джон. Я не могу позволить, чтобы он или кто-нибудь еще причинил тебе вред. Я умру без тебя.

Понадобилось целых четыре часа, разговоров, споров, криков и слез, чтобы Шерлок принял решение. Встретившись на следующий день с Ирэн Адлер, он сказал ей «да».

Даже в роли Пожирателя Смерти для Мориарти ему мало что давали знать. Но запрет информации не мог остановить Шерлока от ее поисков. Используя полученные сведения, он начал разрушать Мориарти изнутри, поначалу подставляя ловушки мелким пешкам, а затем подбираясь ко все более важным людям. Он скармливал всю информацию Грегу Лестрейду, который стал Мракоборцем. Каждый день Шерлок ждал от него результатов и молился, чтобы с его друзьями ничего не случилось. Он особенно волновался за Грега, который работал с гадкими Андерсоном и Донован в Мракоборческом отделе. 

Каждая секунда, проведенная вместе с Джоном, становилась для него подарком, каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение… Джон шел на учебу как ни в чем не бывало, а приходя домой, просто таял в объятиях Шерлока. В течение пяти лет их блестящая хитрость срабатывала, Шерлок строил сложную ловушку для Мориарти и его людей. Но прошло пять лет, и Мориарти решил, что с него хватит.

В один день маленький идеальный мир Шерлока превратился в руины. Когда они с Джоном были в магазине, из ниоткуда вылезли Пожиратели Смерти, схватили их и притащили в штаб-квартиру Мориарти. Там, Шерлок смотрел, как его чудесного, храброго и красивого Джона безжалостно пытали, как он заходился в крике и рыданиях, после чего провалился в беспамятство. Звук, который вырвался из горла Шерлока, когда Джона наконец убили, был поистине нечеловеческим. Сердце будто разрывалось на части в его груди, когда он прижал к себе все еще теплое тело, а слезы, казалось, прожигали дорожки на его лице.

— Вот сейчас, Шерлок… — услышал он над собой глумления Мориарти, — сейчас мы и правда похожи. Сейчас, когда я вытащил твое сердце, ты готов присоединиться ко мне, чтобы управлять миром, который я создам.

Шерлок никогда в своей жизни не двигался так быстро. Вытащив палочку, он одним мощным заклинанием повалил всех, кто был в комнате, кроме себя и Мориарти. 

— Ты хочешь меня убить, Шерлок? — хихикнул Мориарти.

— _Да._

Если бы кто-нибудь видел их битву, ее бы назвали самой великой и жестокой дуэлью за все времена. Она длилась почти двадцать минут; оба противника порядком устали, вспотели и тряслись, но в конце Шерлок доказал свое верховенство, парализовав Мориарти и выкинув в открытое окно.

Со смертью монстра горе нахлынуло на Шерлока еще большей волной, и он рухнул на пол возле тела Джона. Он едва помнит, как появились Грег и другие Мракоборцы, а после этого лишь пустота.

Теперь он не знает, где находится. Все ослепительно-белое и невзрачное. 

_Что-то не так с моим зрением? Почему это место так выглядит? Что эти идиоты из Святого Мунго со мной сделали? Джон не допустил бы такого._

Он ждет, когда же все перестанет плыть перед его глазами, и ждет долго.

— Что это за место? — бормочет он себе под нос. — Почему я не могу выбраться из такого глупого сна?

— Это не сон.

Шерлок резко разворачивается и едва сдерживает слезы. Джон улыбается ему, стоя на расстоянии метра, и Шерлок, даже не думая остановиться, бросается к своему целителю. Спустя много объятий и поцелуев Шерлок наконец спрашивает:

— Где мы, Джон?

— А на что это похоже? — отвечает тот.

— Я не… Полагаю, это немного напоминает Кингс Кросс, но… он какой-то неправильный…

— Так тому и быть, мы на Кингс Кросс. Что-то вроде того. Видишь ли, мы мертвы.

— Я тоже умер?

— Ага, ты не знал? Это так похоже на тебя, — принялся объяснять Джон. — Ты умер не так давно, чуть позже, чем я. Твой мозг отключил твое тело, потому что ты потерял желание жить без меня. Я не ожидал тебя так скоро, но, думаю, ты просто не умеешь ждать. Ты романтик, и я всегда это знал. Мой красивый, но упертый Шерлок — просто никто без своего Джона, так?

Он целует мужчину с кудрями цвета воронова крыла, а затем шепчет:

— Давай, Шерлок. Пойдем со мной.

— И куда мы пойдем, Джон?

Тот отвечает ему с улыбкой:

— _Вперед._


End file.
